La Carcel
by RyMTY
Summary: Mio y Ritsu han sido enviadas a la carcel por que han matado a chuck Norris :3 - Que no me miren


**Hey Mi Gente Bonita ya saben que mi nombre es RyMTY ha leer se ah dicho**

**...**

**Bueno pues de que vamos hablar o ver hoy, Bueno el Tema es el Siguiente:**

**"La Carcel"**

**Bien Recuerden lo siguiente**

**"Personajes"**

**/emociones/**

**(notas)**

**Bien vamos al Fic**

**MusicaYmaestro ;)**

* * *

**La Carcel**

**Mio y Ritsu fueron atrapadas y enviadas a la carcel por que mataron a Chuck Norris**

"ouch ouch" /quejándose Mio y Ritsu/ "ouch"

"ustedes se queda aquí" /Dice el Policia aventándolas hacia la celda/

/se levanta Ritsu/ "saben somos mujeres"

"Y" /Contesta sin ganas de hacer nada/

"uuuu mendigo des-" /interrupida/

/pone un electrochoques en el estomago de Ritsu/ "electrucutada te ves mas bonita" contesta disfrutando lo que hace

"kdkhwdjjkfkdjgjkkjgjf" /electrucutandola/

"te aguantas"

"jfgjfgjjfkjgkjfkjjfkfgjf no.., manchen kfkwsfkddf"

**Zaz Ritsu cae al suelo**

"R-Ritsu" /Dice Mio asustada viendo a Ritsu/

/se levanta Ritsu/ "sabes mio"

"q-que" /responde tartamudeando/

/se pone feliz/ "había una vez una niña llamada Mio" /atontada/ "que se quedo sin casa y ahora vive con una chikilla de 13 años llamadao RyMTY" /ATONTADA Y FELIZ/ "y luego llego un tipo Llamado El Noticiero Zombie Que se Hizo Luchador y Corredor y pelearon a muerte por el titulo de la lucha libre y luego llego chuck norris y mato a todos a no eso fue en las carreras Fin"/ lo dice rápido/

"Ritsu" /Responde curiosa/

/mira a mio/ "quien eres compañera?" /se cae/

"gracias a dios que se callo la boca"

**Mientras Tanto Otro Lado**

**Habian dos personas bueno no eran personas uno de ellos era un walfas y otro era un Noticiero que pasara**

**Musica Vaquera de enfrentamientos (la que aveces sale en las películas cuando van enfrentar a alguien)**

"RyMTY mi viejo enemigo" /Contesta el Noticiero Zombie/ (quien lo extraño?)(nenene ami no me engañan por que si lo extrañaron)/mirando a RyMTY/

" El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor tanto tiempo verdad" /conteste levantando algo mi sombrero Con mi mano/

"esta es la ultima batalla"

"Ya me di cuenta"

"yo sere el que ganara"

"Te equvocas yo ganare por que"

"Por que"

"YO" /acercándose la cámara/

"YO" /acercándose la cámara/

"SOY EL NUMERO 1" /contestan ambos MIRANDOSE/

**Y empezaron a caminar los dos en círculos Hasta que empezaron a sacar sus armas**

/Empieze a sacar algo/

/empieza a sacar algo/

**Y los dos sacan**

"Sentiras la furia de mi Nintendo 3DS Rojo Llamas" /conteste quemandome/

"tu sentiras la furia de mi Nintendo 3DS Oro Zelda" /contesto el Noticiero Zombie brillando/

**Y Empezaron a jugar los dos a Mario Kart**

**Fin**

**(ewe)**

**De regreso en la cárcel**

**Ritsu no sentía miedo**

**Mio sentía miedo**

**Y nació un bebe (mejor rechazen lo ultimo)(bien continuemos)**

"R-ritsu" /dice Mio en versión miedosa/

"si" /Contesta Ritsu feliz/

"tengo miedo" /nerviosa/

"vamos mio no seas asi" /Dice Ritsu tratándola de animar/

"a que te refieres" /pregunta curiosa/

"Fijate a tu alrededor" /empieza a voltear a todos lados/

/viendo a todos lados/

"estamos rodeados de buena y muy bonita gente" /feliz/

**De echo estaban rodeadas por 5 chicas tenían cicatrizes y tenían bates a punto de golpearlas(uy que malote)(si claro)**

**Luego de 5 minutos ritsu y mio estaban sentadas y ritsu empezó a jugar con una reclusa a las cartas**

"oye no es justo" /ENOJADA/

"que?" /Dice la Recluso observando a ritsu/

"me eh dado cuenta queee "/seria/

"Que?"

"queee" /enojada/ "donde conseguistes esos tatuajes están geniales" /feliz/

"Bakaaaaaa" /Dice una mio luego golpea a ritsu/

"ouch" /sobandose la cabeza/ "Sabes puedo llamar protección de Psicopatas chifladas como tu"

"QUEEE" /Dice Mio con un aura negro rodeándola con el demonio atrás/

"NADA" /Dice una Ritsu muy Asustada

**30 minutos después**

"Ritsu tengo buenas noticias" /Dice una Mio feliz/

"Que?" /Pregunta una Ritsu curiosa"

"Nos dejaran libres" /feliz/

"enserio" /feliz/

"Sip"

"Que bien"

"pero tendremos que pagar una fianza de 40,000 yenes" /triste/

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" /gritando/ no me en- (lo siento palabra censurada) /Gritando en Español e interrupida por un golpe/

**Zaz en toda la cara**

"no digas eso Ritsu" /Dice una Mio Furiosa amenazando comi si fuera matar al mundo y luego comerse sus intestinosyy../ (ok me callo ._.)

/tirada en el suelo/ "pero lo estaba diciendo en español"

"**C**reeme se que significa eso" /dice enojada/

"**R**ayos" /en el suelo/ "oye mio"

"si"

"Bien mio 40,000 verdad?"/se aleja/

"que ocurre ritsu ?"

"Oye carolina" /Le habla a una Reclusa que se llama carolina/

"mande?" /Contesta Carolina/

"donde dijistes que conseguías los tatuajes"

"tatuajes?" /Pregunto Mio Dudosa/

"tendre que acostumbrarme aquí y quiero un tatuaje en mi hombro"

"un tatuaje mmm" /pensando/

"vamos ponte uno" /DiceMioAngelMalo apareciendo en el hombro Izquierdo/

"No creo"

"ponte uno jamás saldrás de aquí" /Dice MioAngelBueno apareciendo en el hombro derecho de Mio/

"mmm" /pensando/ "mmm" /luego mira al suelo/ "oo dinero" /pensando/ "debería recogerlo"

"agarra el dinero" /Dice MioAngelMalo/

/pensando/

"ya oistes anormal agarra el dinero" /Dice MioAngelBueno como si nada/

"me dijistes anormal"

"Si"

"Porque ?"

"además de ti conoses a alguien que habla con seres que no existen" /Con Cara de enserio/

"shh cállate" /callándola/

**Mientras que ritsu se quedo checando tatuajes donde podía hacercelos y había una guerra en la cabeza de mio llego el policía**

"Buenas Noticias Akiyama Y Tainaka pagaron su fianza" /Dice el policía Triste ya que quería seguir electrucutando a Ritsu/

"Que!" /Sorprendidas/

"que pagaron su fianza ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta"

"Si señor" /se van/

Y Asi Amigos asi fue como los dinosaurios :3

**Fin**

* * *

**jEje como les Parecio este Fic espero que bien**

**Bien Acepto:**

**Reviws**

**Criticas**

**Amenazas de muerte**

**Amenazas de Muerte de mi mama**

**Bien nos vemos**

* * *

**Yo**: Hey Chicas :3

**Ambas:** Ola

**Yo:** Oigan No tanta emocion que me matan /sarastica/

**Mio:** ahora que?

**Yo:** Sabian que... el 26 de Marzo subire mi nueva seria llamada "Alice y Los Sacrificios de K-ON!"

**Ambas**: Sip

**Yo:** Bueno tambien sabian que 1 de cada 4 personas no tuvo infancia

**Ritsu:** pues yo No

**Mio:** Ni Yo

**Yo:** Yo menos

**Ritsu:** eso /sospechando/ significa que /Volteando Hacia aca

**Mio:** no me digas quee.. /Volteando donde esta viendo Ritsu/

**Yo:** No me lo creo /Voltenado donde estan viendo las chicas/

**Exacto estan Viendo a la Persona que esta atras del monitor que esta leyendo este fic (yo no cuento)**

T**u:** :PokerFace:

Mientras Tanto en La Vida Real

**Yo:** /Jugando a AC: Revelations en Xbox en la ultima secuencia/ Si Alfin Voy a Acabar el Juego solo Abro la puerta y ya! :D pero que... /Suelto el Control y apunto de llorar/ Porque... POR QUE ALTAIR MORITES! /llorando/

(ok no ._.)(GT: RyMTY)

Adios :D


End file.
